


Breathless

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Mirror Universe, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Mirror Universe where Bashir is Garak's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Only dubious consent because Julian is a slave. If he wasn't, it's be fully consensual. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of it's characters.

This was unfair. No, Julian wasn’t referring to the single mistake that got him landed as a certain clothes merchant’s slave. Which by the way, was unfair, but he wasn’t exactly about to complain. No, he was referring to the fact that said clothes merchant was all the way across the shop and had left Julian here alone. 

Hard. 

Aching. 

Julian couldn’t do anything about it either. His fingers were pressed together in gloves, rendering his hands useless. Even then, his hands were behind his back, fastened wrist to elbow with thick blue silk ribbons. Garak had tied them firmly, but in an almost affectionate way. The silk soft as a caress, but strong and impossible to break out of. It made Julian shiver. 

If he could, Julian would have crawled across the shop to try and distract Garak. It would have only incited punishment, but at least he’d have Garak’s attention on him. As it was, the collar on his neck was firmly attached to the check out counter via silver. It was a wide blue band, but thin against his neck. Deceptive, and just like the silk restraints, it was impossible to break out of. 

Little silver links connected the collar to the foot of the check out counter. Links that could be lengthened or removed at the slightest touch; from someone with the right DNA of course. Garak’s DNA. Julian was stuck and miserable. 

Garak had spent the day teasing Julian. The doctor hadn’t been his for long, but Garak already seemed to know all the ways to drive him crazy. He knew how Julian got off on a little pain, a little humiliation, but mostly he knew that Julian got off on him. Julian knew Garak used this to his advantage. 

Julian had been attracted to him during that first meeting, and he was desperately attracted to Garak now. This slavery was supposed to be a punishment, but Julian found he didn’t want to give up being Garak’s slave when his suspension was over. By some lucky coincidence, he had landed in Garak’s lap, and now that he was here, it was hard to imagine being anywhere else. Maybe if he played his cards right, when the suspension was over, he could convince Garak to keep him. 

Garak had been gone for far too long in Julians opinion. He wanted nothing more than Garak to finish with his customers and pay all of his attention on him again. Julian didn’t care if he was in for another round of torturous teasing. He just needed something, anything, from the Cardassian. Garak seemed to be in no hurry at all. He took his time with his customers, chatting amicably, and encouraging them to try on more and more different outfits. 

What felt like hours, but was in fact only minutes, Garak’s customers were ready to pay. Garak stood behind the counter, and Julian would finally be able to reach him. He instantly moved closer on his knees, and pressed his face against Garak’s legs. His nose pressed against Garak’s crotch, right over his vent. Julian was a slave, a desperate one, and slaves had no shame. He didn’t care that the customers might be watching, and he didn’t care that Garak might push him away. He was too desperate to care. 

Garak didn’t push him away, he simply chuckled lightly and asked for the customers purchases. Julian relaxed against Garak, using him to stay balanced and steady. He mouthed at the fabric covering the Cardassian’s vent, leaving hot went splotches. It wasn’t enough. Julian wanted to taste, to lick, to suck. 

Julian moaned softly in the back of his throat, his focus completely on Garak. He almost forgot about the customers, but even if he remembered them, he didn’t care that they were there. He tugged at the fastenings of Garak’s pants with his teeth, determined to get to what he wanted. He didn’t care if Garak wouldn’t let him cum; he needed to taste Garak more. 

Garak’s hand found Julian’s hair and tugged him back. Julian whined at the loss, mouth open and straining for contact. “No.” Garak said firmly, looking down at the doctor. He didn’t let go until Julian nodded in reluctant assent. 

Julian would have disobeyed, but he didn’t want to lose what little contact he had. He remained on his knees, mouth pressed up against Garak’s crotch as the sale was finalised. He concentrated on pressing kisses, hot and wet, against the Cardassian. Maybe then Garak would finally use him? Let him cum? 

The moment the customers were out the door, Garak pushed Julian back. The doctor lost his balance and fell back onto the floor, landing on his arms. He was panting, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to be enticing. “Garak,” He moaned, eyes fluttering shut and then open again to stare pleadingly. 

Julian watched as Garak took a moment to admire the human in front of him. Admired the dark skin, only cut with blue the same shade as his Star Fleet uniform had been. Julian had been desperate for hours, and he still was. His cock was smaller than Garak’s, most Cardassians tended to be bigger, and it was hard and leaking. 

Garak sat back in the chair behind the checkout counter, his fingers finding the chain connecting Julian to it. He tugged, urging Julian back up onto his knees. It took the doctor a few moments of struggling, leaning against the counter and straining to sit up, but once he was his mouth was again drawn to the Cardassian. He didn’t wait for permission like a good slave would. No, he pressed his nose against Garak’s vent and inhaled, taking in the musky alien scent. 

“My dear Julian,” Garak affectionately ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. The young doctor almost purred. His other hand reached down and undid the fastenings of his pants. He gently freed himself from the confines of his pants. Julian’s breath caught, and he let out a desperate keening sound, pulling against Garak’s hand in order to get closer, to try and wrap his lips around Garak’s dick. “Patience, Doctor.” Garak admonished, stroking himself once, twice, just to see the hunger grow in Julian’s eyes. 

After what felt like eternity, Garak loosened his grip in Julian’s hair. Julian wasn’t a good or obedient slave. He took what he could get when he could get it, and didn’t wait for permission to move forward and smoothly wrap his lips around Garak’s length. 

The taste of Garak had Julians eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure. His alien length was already slick, it always was, and Julian loved the taste of it. He sucked Garak deeper into his mouth, and then back out to lick and properly taste him. Only a moment later, Garak was deep in his mouth again, pressing against the back of his throat. 

Julian alternated between sucking lightly and licking the underside of the cock in his mouth. After a few moments of teasing, Julian pushed forward, pressing the cock deep into his throat. He moaned low in the back of his throat, before leaning back again to suck and nibble. Positively lavishing Garak. 

He didn’t get to taste long, Garak had other plans. So when Garak pulled away, Julian whined from the loss. “Hush, dear doctor.” Garak didn’t give Julian a chance to tug away. His fingers slipped over the DNA lock on the chain, releasing Julian from the counter. His large hands fit perfectly around Julian’s throat and lifted him to his feet and pressed him backwards. 

Julian stumbled backwards, gasping in air through the limited space. Garak pushed him hard against the wall, pressing only harder against Julian’s throat. Tears rose in Julian’s eyes and he tried to gasp for air. When Garak loosened his grip, Julian breathed in deeply, choking on the sudden air. 

It didn’t matter that Julian was slightly taller that Garak, he somehow was always able to look up at the Cardassian. His knees were weak from the lack of air, and his chest thrust out in front of him with how his arms were tied behind his back. He stared up at Garak, panting, his hips undulating in want. His lips moist and red from the interrupted blow job. 

Garak’s hands were loose around the doctor’s neck, stroking at the delicate skin. Julian’s hips pressed up again, searching, and a small moan vibrated against Garak’s fingers. “Garak, please…” Julian panted, his voice had only a hit of rasp. Garak tightened his hold on the doctor’s neck and pressed him harder against the wall. Julian’s mouth widened and his eyes closed, his hips working harder against the wall. 

“More, dear doctor?” Garak asked against Julian’s ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of Julian’s ear. Julian’s tiny nod was all he needed. His right hand continued to press Julian into the wall, the other lifted him up. Julian, like the desperate needy thing he was, wrapped his legs around Garak’s waist. He didn’t need to be prepared, he was already stretched earlier when he was being teased mercilessly. Garak slid smoothly inside the doctor. 

Julian wanted to moan, wanted to cry out and voice his pleasure. This is what he had wanted all day. The Cardassian had teased him mercilessly all morning, and had only gone as far as fingering the doctor, but it hadn’t been enough. Garak inside him was, Garak’s hand pressing the oxygen out of him was enough. 

Garak didn’t loosen his grip until black was framing Julian’s vision. He let go slowly, only allowing the doctor to take small breaths, and then finally bigger ones, until he could breathe normally again. He moaned loudly, throat vibrating against Garak’s hand. He bounced as best as he could with the position he was in, but settled for grinding his hips in Garak’s, trying to get Garak as deep inside him as possible. 

“Needed this,” Julian gasped, Garak rocking his hips back and then into Julian’s again. “Needed you. Ah.” Julian’s eyes fell shut and he moaned. Garak smiled, rocking into Julian again and pressing his lips against Julian’s. 

Julian’s mouth opened for Garak’s in an instant, but Garak was much more patient than Julian. He had been teasing Julian all morning, and he could tease Julian all afternoon if he wanted. His teeth scraped against Julian’s lip, and his sucked at the soft flesh lightly. Julian groaned in protest, but Garak silenced him by tightening his fingers around the delicate neck. 

Slowly, teasingly, he slipped his tongue into Julian’s mouth. And Julian welcomed him happily. He fucked Julian’s mouth in time with his thrusts, slow enough to drive Julian crazy. He didn’t let up his torturously slow pace until Julian was trembling, keening low in his throat. He had given up trying to urge Garak faster, to finally let him cum. Only then, did Garak relent. 

Garak pulled out completely, and then slammed hard back into Julian. He didn’t bother trying to cut off Julian’s scream, only relished it as he thrust in hard again, and again. Julian was shaking, moaning, and desperate. and only became more desperate when Garak restricted his air flow yet again. 

He was close, how could Garak not be? Julian, desperate and writhing in front of him, writhing on his cock? He thrust in again, his knees almost going weak in pleasure, almost sending them both to the floor. 

“Please,” Julian gasped, eyes wide, dark and sinful. “Letmecum.” He rasped, using up his remaining air on the plea. Garak thrust in again, hard, and growled permission into Julian’s ear. Not a second later, Julian was spurting cum onto both of their chests. His body trembling, squeezing Garak and pulling the release out of him. 

Garak’s knees did go weak, and they both fell to the floor. Julian resting on the Cardassian and panting for air. When he was able, he pressed kisses into Garak’s skin. Kissing the scales and the bumps on his body through the clothes Garak wore. Clothes that were now stained with Julian’s ejaculate. Julian wasn’t sorry, and didn’t attempt to look it. 

They kissed deeply, Garak flipping them so he was on top, still inside Julian. He kissed Julian deep into the floor, until they both were breathless again. “Mine,” Garak hissed. “My doctor.” He punctuated this by nipping at Julian’s neck, leaving a mark just above the collar. Julian could only nod in response. 

When Garak stood, he removed his shirt and threw it down where Julian still lay. “You’re lucky I have so many to choose from.” He smiled and pulled another off a hanger. “but I still like that one, and I want it cleaned.” He sat back in his chair as Julian moved onto his front, and began sucking and licking the cum stained shirt clean. 

Only for Garak, and he wanted it to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment <3 
> 
> Also, all my Cardassian genitalia info was based off of this lovely person's idea for it   
> [Tinsnip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)


End file.
